The invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and positioning of a work-piece during welding.
An adjustable cradle for the handling of missiles and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,433, August, 1967, Mattson, et al.
For an example of prior art work supporting and rotating apparatus, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,428, November, 1961, Wuesthoff.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,915, July, 1972, Vigus discloses a work-piece supporting and positioning apparatus for the manipulation of large diameter, high pressure reactor vessels.
Various prior art devices have been utilized for supporting work-pieces, such as boiler shells. The vertical and lateral alignment for welding of shell portions has heretofore been accomplished only in a difficult, tedious and time consuming manner.
It has been found that the subject matter of the invention is easily adjustable to support work-pieces of various size and is vertically and laterally adjustable to provide for relatively fast and easy positioning of a work-piece during welding.